


Golden Promises

by Mortalacademy



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Falling In Love, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Nervous Alec, Song Lyrics, Wedding, Wedding Night, malec feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortalacademy/pseuds/Mortalacademy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding ceremony between Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare. 
> 
> This is a favourite of mine.

It wasn't long after the whole ordeal with Sebastian, hell and the meeting with his father, that he realised how much Alexander meant to him. He would lay down his immortality for him, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him-for better or worse. They had definitely had their fair share of worse over the last few months, considering the break up, due to his own stupidity. He knew he had a bad habit of not sharing his life and not thinking it worth anything, but Alexander was a _very persistent_ shadowhunter to say the least. Which lead to him finally coming to terms with the fact that he'd rather have Alexander in his life and share all the years of his past with him. After all Alexander would and forever be his future.

Magnus had proposed to Alexander a few weeks after Jocelyn & Luke's wedding. He saw it fitting he proposed the same place they had met, but maybe himself being in his underwear and an open shirt would not send the correct message to his dearest. It would probably lead to a very fast, clumsy, sweating actions in the bedroom. So he had decided upon proposing at the lake by Luke's farmhouse, under the stars, while the moon reflected off the water's surface. The fireflies were all dancing around the tree branches and flowers. He had made Alexander turn up in secret and surprised him with the proposition, he was use to the boy blushing like no tomorrow, but speechless, blushing and crumbling to his knees was a complete shock for Magnus himself. Alexander had broken down at the lakes edge crying and mumbling ' _yes_ ' over and over again, smiling like sunshine on a spring morning. It warmed his heart to witness.

 

Now was the morning of the wedding; Alec had left Magnus to decorate the wedding and reception, he knew better than to get under his feet while he decked the halls with all his glitter. He suspected there would be tons of glitter, pink flamingos, silent brothers in short shorts and the vicar in a mankini. The latter made Alec shiver, just not in a good way. He knew his husband-to-be was flamboyant, but he loved him for that exact reason, all of his wonder and surprising personality just drew him in more and more every day. He wouldn't change him for anything, not even for all the black holey sweaters in the whole world. The reflection of himself in the mirror of his dressing room within the church smiled back at him tentatively. His mind had wandered to Magnus a lot these past few weeks, especially after missing out of alone time with him due to his extreme wedding planning with Isabelle and his other cohort of bridesmaids. He smoothed down his lapels and straightened his cuffs, running his fingers over the golden runes for love, trust, loyalty and wedding union. All that represented what he would give to Magnus and more.

The door to his dressing room opened just a crack, as Maryse- his mother- popped her head round, smiling anxiously as she cautiously entered the room. Alec turned to face her and smiled back, it was a small smile, but a smile nonetheless.

“Alec, you look very handsome.” her voice croaked and began to break, as tears of happiness ran down her cheeks. He couldn't bear to see his mother cry, so he enveloped her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

“Thank you mom. I'm glad you made it, did dad come or..?” Maryse nodded into his chest, leaning away to wipe the tears from his suit.

“He's already here. Magnus is out there running riot over finishing touches, so your father is helping him.” Alec pulled back stunned. _His father. His father helping Magnus. There was no way._ He thought.

“Are you kidding?! Why would dad do that? He's never been on-board about this whole gay marriage, me and Magnus thing. No offence, but neither were you at first, but at least you saw reason in it. You knew how happy he makes me, but dad. What is he up too?!” He blurted out with annoyance and anxiety.

“Calm down Alec, your father is sort of warming up to the idea. I think if he keeps himself busy, not to mention with Magnus he'll warm up more. He's not going to spoil your day, if anything what we have planned might make it a little better.” Maryse's words strung off into silence towards the end, with an unsure tone.

“Oh and what would that be? Exclaiming how much he loves that his only son is marrying not only a man, but a downworlder as well. I know Michael was in love with him, but even since he told me I don't think he's warmed up any more.” He quipped. Though he had realised what he had said 'only son', he wasn't. There was Max, God rest his soul. _Wow how he wished he could be there today._ Maryse saw his inner struggle, call its mother intuition, but she knew exactly what he'd realised.  
“We all miss him Alec, we miss him every day. The world is sometimes a cruel place taking away something good in the world and leaving nothing in its stead, but remember where something falls, another grows. Maybe that something that is going to grow is you and Magnus as a couple. As well as your father coming to terms with it all and pulling his head out his ass.” Both he and his mother laughed through the tears at her last statement.

“Thanks mom. He would have loved it. All the cake.” She said her goodbyes and left, just as Jace was coming through the door with Simon and James.

 

Magnus was dashing around the church straightening pews, smoothing out linens and fluffing up the bows and flowers. He wanted this day to be perfect. Despite him being immortal, he vowed he would only ever get married once and Alexander was enough for him to last him a thousand lifetimes or more. Robert was walking casually between the pews, straightening cushions and the hymn books that stood against the seat in front. He didn't actual know why Alec's father was helping him, but he decided against asking knowing it would only cause havoc. _If anyone ruins this day, God help them!_ He thought. Magnus had been up at the crack of dawn getting ready for his and Alexander's day, making sure his make-up was perfect, his suit was pressed and that he co-ordinated with the rest of the wedding party.

After tidying up the church as much as possible, he told Robert to take a break and headed up to the girls changing room and knocked. “Are my belles decent in there? I am coming in!” he shouted through the door as he opened it.  
Clary, Isabelle, Catarina and Tessa were all stood facing him in front of the mirror, grinning at him. They all wore floor length gowns in the colour teal, with a white band around the waist that twisted into a bow. All of their hair was pinned up into curls with glittery slides holding it up and they all held bouquets of gold roses wrapped with black velvet. He stood in awe of them, they all looked beautiful. Tessa came towards him first, and lifted both his hands and held them both in one of hers.

“Magnus you look very handsome. Alec is a lucky young man.” He smiled and hugged her. Catarina was next, both her and Tessa were his oldest companions, there was no question about whether they would be in the wedding.

“Hey so today is the big day! Are you glad I convinced how stupid you were for letting him go?” He laughed and nodded with a smile, giving her a hug. Clary strode over next, wringing her hands. “You know Alec and I never saw eye to eye at first, and you have done so much for me throughout my whole life. I very happy for you and Alec, you'll make each other happy and everybody else will envious.” The next part she whispered. “Even if they don't admit it.” He chuckled and smoothed a stray hair away from her eyes. He saw her as a little sister he never had, ever since she was small he had watched her grow, it wouldn't have been right without her. Next was Isabelle, the almighty Isabelle Lightwood. The sister. The sister who had left numerous-some even crazy- voice mails on his phone whilst he and Alec were apart. He would have been insane and would have had a pretty big fight on his hands trying to keep her out of the wedding. She came over and pulled him into a bear hug. “Thank you.” That was all she said. Isabelle wasn't one for words, she was still dealing with Simon and the recourse of his memories returning. She loved him, Magnus knew that. She loved him almost as much as he loved Alec. She would just never admit it. Magnus whispered back. “I promise I'll take care of him Isabelle.” She smiled tentatively and nodded.

 

Alec looked from Jace to Simon and back again, Jace was the first to talk. “So the big day has finally arrived! Please don't tell me you’re going to start being one of those couples where you start dressing the same and acting the same? I really cannot imagine you in tight red leather pants and mesh vest with make-up. I'm pretty sure Magnus would get a very large something out of it, but seriously dude-” Alec cut him off, blushing and trying not to laugh.

“Whoa! Okay let’s rewind. Magnus and I will never dress the same he is like most outgoing guy in the world, who doesn't give two shits and what people think of him. As for me I will be forever sticking to black holey sweaters.” Simon jumped in at this.

“If Magnus had anything to say about it, you will probably be wearing nothing. I do not know how many times we have almost walked in on you two doing the deed. It's nasty!” Jace started laughing at the accent he put on towards the end. The all joined in laughing together, until it drowned down. Jace cleared his throat and clasped Alec on the back.

“On a serious note, I am your parabatai and I am extremely happy for you. Although I am very concerned as to how you have got here before I did. I always expected to be married to Clary by now.” He caught Simon's face change to a mask of protection, Alec knew how much Simon loved Clary as a sister. Jace caught the look too.

“Don't worry... I will ask your permission and get your blessing before I try anything!” Simon smiled and looked to Alec. “Back to the subject and main priority. We are happy for you and Magnus. All of us.” The clock on the wall chimed 3pm, it was time for the wedding. Suddenly Alec began to shake and panic, the three boys looked at Alec in surprise as he started spouting off random sentences.

“By the Angel, what if I screw it up? What I forget my vows? What if I fall? What if Magnus doesn't turn up?” James stood in front of him and shook him hard.

“Alec. Calm down. Everything is going to be perfectly fine, you are going to go out there and marry the man you love. Nothing is going to go wrong.” Alec knew the Carstair's were the caring and thoughtful type, but he half expected a slap round the face from Jace for acting like a girl. The door opened to show his mother and father on the other side, smiling at him. “It's time Alec.” They all exited the room into the foyer.

 

Alec peered round the corner of the door-frame into the church hall. Magnus was already stood up at the alter with the Consul, Jia Penhallow who was performing the service. He noticed Magnus was in a strong conversation with Jia and the room was filling up. The hall was decked out beautifully, even for Alec to admit that was hard, he never had an eye for beauty unless it came to Magnus. _Cheesy_ he thought. The aisle was laid with a silk white carpet lining the floor between the pews, which were in rows either side. At the end of each one wrapped a teal bow with white trim and glitter, the pews themselves were made of sanded down wood. It was the ceiling that capture Alec's attention and caused his heart to clench inside his chest. The ceiling was bewitched to look like the moon and stars where floating in the night sky. The exact night sky, with the exact star co-ordinates of the night Magnus proposed. It brought tears to his eyes, but his mother pulled him back around the door before Magnus could see him. “Are all ready? Jace, Simon  & James are going to pair up with the girls to walk down the aisle first, followed by Catarina. Then you.” Alec viably gulped and nodded, worried that if he opened his mouth to say anything it'd come out as garble.

Suddenly he heard the music begin to play-the music was somehow a mix between a Madonna song he didn't know the name of, and some other song. It was strangely nice. He knew Magnus was never for tradition. He watched as Isabelle and Simon took the aisle first, followed by Jace and Clary, then James and Tessa. Now it was his turn. “Alec this is the thing me and your father have planned. We have both decided to walk you down the aisle and give you away.” He was completely and utterly astonished, he never expected this but just inwardly shrugged. “Okay.” At that they entered the doors into the hall, his mother on his right and he father on his left.

 

Magnus watched as the couples walked down the aisle, as well as when Catarina followed alone, leaving flowers and lighting the candles at the ends of each pew as she went. Even though this was still part of his wedding day, the thrill and comfort didn't come until Alec entered the room. He had to stop his jaw from hitting the floor, along with stopping his knees from caving beneath him. Alexander looked completely out of this world and drop dead gorgeous. Tessa had told him Alec was a lucky man, but by God; Magnus knew in that moment that he was one lucky son of a bitch. He watched him walk slowly down the aisle with his mother and his father- which was a surprise- and blushed when he caught Magnus staring at him. _He would never tire of that._ He noticed Alec had sped up as soon as he noticed him looking in awe and impatience. He knew that Alec knew he wanted him here so he could become bound to him for life.

 

Alec had just stopped walking as he approached the steps of the alter, he turned to look at his mother who had tears in her eyes with the biggest smile on her face. “I am so proud of you, you have made me so happy Alec. I know Magnus is your home now, but don't forget there’s always a place for you and Magnus with us.” Alec smiled and kissed his mother’s cheek, as she went and sat beside Jocelyn and Luke who were smiling just as proudly. Then he turned to Robert-his father. “Alec as I have told you before, I am so sorry for the way I treat you and your relationship with Magnus. Though I want you to know I proud of the man you have become, you have made me proud, I only ask of one thing.” He beckoned Magnus down from the alter, and he obliged. When Magnus appeared beside him with a look of confusion, as his brows furrowed. “Magnus. Please all I ask is that you take care him, like he will take care of you. I can see now how strongly you love each other, and I don't want to be the one who stands between that love.” His father clasped both his and Magnus's hands together and smiled. Magnus nodded and smiled, pulling Alec up to the alter, as his father went to sit down.

Once stood facing Magnus, he finally managed to get a good look at him, his hair was styled, just not outrageously like usual. His make-up was minimal with a hint of gold and teal on his eyes, along a small amount of glitter. He wore a black suit with a gold waistcoat with the rune patterns sewed onto the fabric. Considering downworlders cannot bare runes, this was probably Magnus's way of incorporating his shadowhunter life into himself and the wedding. Over his shoulder he noticed Isabelle and Clary smiling at him, along with Tessa and Catarina, so he smiled back.

“Like what you see beautiful?” Magnus had leant over and whispered. Alec blushed at the question, which Magnus smiled at.

Jia cleared her throat and gestured to stop the music, once that that was done, she waited for the room to be in complete silence. “Shadowhunters, Downworlders, family and friends. We are here today to commemorate the wedding union of Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus Bane High Warlock of Brooklyn.” Alec smiled at Magnus, who held his hand out for Alec to hold, which he took gladly. Jia spoke again, this time to both Alec and Magnus alone. “I believe you have both wrote your own vows for one another?” They both nodded. “Well Magnus would you please proceed.”

Magnus cleared his throat and looked deep into Alec's eyes, getting lost in the blue  
 ocean that resides there. He held on tightly-but not tight-to Alec’s hand. He smiled and spoke;  


“Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

I believe in you, and the person you will grow to be, as well as the couple we will be together.  
With my whole heart, I take you as my husband, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do and have mine.

I forever promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our future family's love and happiness my priority.  
I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside through whatever our lives may bring.

You are my person- my love, my life, today and always.”

 

When Magnus finished speaking he couldn't help but smile at Alec, who undoubtedly had tears in his eyes. As one escaped slowly trickling down his cheek, he caught it with the pad on his thumb, wiping it away. He then whispered. “Alexander, I love you. I always have and I forever will.”  
Jia stepped in again and this time spoke to Catarina, asking for her to bring forth the ring for Magnus. Catarina did just that, and Magnus took it from the cushion it was placed upon. He smiled at Alec lifting his left hand-the ring was plain silver, but imprinted inside was _'Aku Cinta Kamu'._ He noticed Alec's face shift to a completely innocent and loving look as he took in the words that he had uttered to him for the first time all those weeks ago. Magnus knew both then and now, it was either Alexander or nothing. There was no wiggle room in between. Jia clapped and cheered, as did the audience when Magnus slid the ring onto Alec's third finger.

 

It was now Alec's turn. He had practised he vows over and over so much the past few weeks so he wasn't going to forget them or mess up today. He remembered what Jace had once said about if you say something so many times it loses its meaning, but he knew his vows for Magnus would never lose meaning to him. Though Magnus's vows were so beautiful, he thought his inferior in comparison. He turned his attention to Jia as she spoke, not letting go of Magnus's hand. “Alexander. It is now your turn.” She stepped back as Alec clenched and unclenched his free hand and resisted wiping his palm on his legs. Magnus had begun drawing small circles on his hand with his thumb, which calmed him down, so he took a deep breath and took the plunge.  


“Magnus Bane.

I truly blessed to be a part of your life and you have made me a better person, and our love for one another has reflected in the way I live my life.  
I promise to encourage your compassion, because that is what makes you unique and wonderful.

I promise to nurture your dreams, because through them your soul shines.

I promise to help shoulder our challenges, for there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together.

I promise to be your partner in all things, not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole.

Lastly, I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust, for one lifetime with you could never be enough.

This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things.”

 

Alec realised he had been staring at where Magnus's heart is located the complete way through his vows, as if he was projecting the words straight into his heart and locking them there. He glanced up slowly at Magnus who was crying, like literally crying. He'd never seen his warlock cry, not ever. He squeezed his hand and smiled blushing, as Catarina brought over his ring for Magnus. Alec took the ring and slid it onto Magnus's third finger.

Magnus had caught the inscription on the inside of the ring as Alec slid it on his finger- _'Always and Forever'_ \- he couldn't help but smile like a crazy person. The words touched Magnus to his core, his shadowhunter was never one for words or big speeches, but this blew that out of the ball park for sure. Never in 400 years has he cried for another person, but Alec had broken down his walls and he had let him in without delay.

Jia stepped forward again, clasping her hands together smiling a very big smile, but trying to stay professional. “By the power vested in me by both God and the Angel above. I now pronounce you united and bound together for all eternity. You may now kiss yo-” Magnus didn't let Jia finish before he pulled Alec towards him by his biceps and kissed him very hard and passionately, not caring about the audience. Alec didn't have time to protest, nor did he want too. So he sunk down into Magnus wrapping his arms around his neck, mumbling how much he loved him between small kisses. He loved this man and was never letting him go. As Jia had said; they are bound for all eternity. Eternity was more than good enough for him.


	2. The Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after-party of Magnus and Alec's wedding.

Alec stood twisting his wedding ring around his fingers, smiling fondly down at it, being able to feel the inscription of Magnus's words lining the inside. Aku Cinta Kamu. He could listen to Magnus tell him he loves him in Indonesian for the rest of his days, that would make him the happiest man alive. He watched as Magnus mingled with guests that included long lost friends and their now close family and friends. As he watched the man-the warlock- he loved wander between people, watching as his glittery attire and make up caught on the rays of lights coming from the beams above, making him stand out like a star burning brightly for him alone. Everyone else saw Magnus as a flamboyant warlock, with a brave sense of fashion, but although Alec can't say he never noticed that, he'd be lying. Except Alec saw past all of that, he saw the man beneath the glitter, he knew the man that he woke up to every morning too and knew how long it took for him to get ready, what his likes and dislikes were. Over the past few weeks, he had learnt more about Magnus than anybody ever had in all of his years of living. He was lucky to have him, and he knew him better than anyone.

Unfortunately he was snapped from his thoughts, as Magnus was striding towards him with a loving, but mischievous smile on his face. Alec smiled back, and stopped fiddling with his ring, but Magnus caught him and smirked playfully. “Not having second thoughts now are we?” Alec blanched and shook his head furiously. “NO... No Magnus. I'm just happy, I love you. OF course I don't want to go back on all of this. I couldn't be happier.” Magnus smiled fondly and leant in and kissed his husband on the lips softly. “I know. I know you, you should know that by now Alexander. I love you.” Alec relaxed and smiled back, leaning into kiss him again.

 

Once they pulled apart, Magnus took hold of Alec's hand gently, looking deep into his eyes, his cat-like golden eyes shimmering against his ocean blue. There was so many differences between them, but they moulded against one another perfectly. They were the other half to each other's soul. “Come with me. I have something for you.” Alec looked on curiously, but nodded as Magnus pulled him through the crowd towards his sister and brother; Isabelle and Jace, who were stood with their partners Clary and Simon.  Magnus smiled at the four of them, and winked at Isabelle, who gave him a sly smile in return. Alec knew then that something was afoot.   
“Magnus, what is going on?” He turned to his husband who was smiling like an idiot.   
“Just stay here okay? Can you do that for me?” Alec thought it over quickly and nodded. Magnus quickly kissed him and took off through the crowd, disappearing, just as his sister, looped her arm through his, smiling up at him. He smiled back fondly.

 

After a couple of minutes of waiting anxiously in the crowd with Isabelle, Jace, Clary and Simon, suddenly the lights dimmed and spotlights lit up in the corner of the room. Alec re-focused his eyes to the sudden loss of light, and started to hear the whirr of music and a drum base pounding out through the speakers. It was music. He watched the corner of the room intently, where the music was coming from, to suddenly be shocked to his core- in all of his years of shadowhunting, he never expected anything to make him go weak at the knees- Magnus was walking towards the back of the small stage, singing; something he never knew Magnus could do. His voice was as perfect as the rest of him. It thrummed through Alec's body, and the lyrics were what got him next. Magnus began singing louder as he approached.

 

 _“Cold as ice, and more bitter than a December,_  
Winter night. That's how I treated you.  
And I know that I, I sometimes tend to lose my temper,   
And I cross the line. Yeah that's the truth.”

 

The lyrics touched Alec deep within, he knew how hard it was for Magnus to apologise for their argument about immortality and this was what he was singing about.

  
__  
“I know it gets hard sometimes, but I could never,  
Leave your side, no matter what I say.”

 

As Magnus was finishing the first verse, just before he began the chorus, he looked down from the stage in search for Alec in the crowd. It didn't take him long to sought him out, as he was stood holding his sisters arm, mouth gaped open whilst blushing furiously. That blush he loved more than anything. He was projecting the lyrics and music straight at Alec, hoping he got the underlying message to the song.

 

 _“Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now, but I really need you near me to_  
Keep my mind off the edge.  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now, but you're the only one that knows me.  
Better than I know myself.”

 

Magnus could of swore he'd kept his eyes locked with Alec in the crowd, but when he glanced up as the chorus was coming to an end, Isabelle flung her hands up and shrugged her shoulders. Surely he wouldn't leave he thought. He began to worry and started scouting the room for Alec's figure. The song was building up to another verse, so he knew he had to carry on, but he was singing for Alec alone. Not to please others. That was until he heard it.

 

 _“All along, I tried to pretend it didn't matter_  
If I was alone, but deep down I know  
If you were gone  
For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn,”

 

Alec had left Isabelle's side and took a microphone from the stand in the corner of the room, he knew Magnus would never expect this from him. He didn't even know where he had got this sudden burst of courage from, he was the most introvert shadowhunter ever. Though once he saw Magnus's face register what was happening, as he put one foot on the stage and began to sing, Magnus' face broke out into a huge grin and looked at him lovingly. As he joined in with Alec at the end of his verse,

 

_“Cause I'm lost without you.”_

 

Alec took Magnus's hand in his and squeezed smiling, as he kept singing. He recognised the song from Magnus singing in the bath or the shower, so he had remembered the words. He tried to forget the audience was there, and just focused on Magnus who was smiling and mouthed _'I love you'_.

_“I know it gets hard sometimes, but I could never,  
Leave your side, no matter what I say.”_

 

Magnus followed on to join him in the chorus, pulling him towards him, now holding each other by the elbow. Each breath they took in and out mingling with the others, in the small space between them.

_“Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now, but I really need you near me to_  
Keep my mind off the edge.  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now, but you're the only one that knows me.  
Better than I know myself.”

 

As they finished the chorus Alec pulled back slightly, but enough to let him know he wasn't mad at him or anything along those lines. He smiled, as Magnus clasped his hand in his. He started singing the bridge,

 

 _“I get kind of dark. Let it go too far.”_  
  
Magnus squeezed his hand, as he sang the following line. Covering his heart with his free hand.

 

_“I can be obnoxious at times, but try and see my heart.”_

 

Alec smiled and nodded. He always saw past everything Magnus did, he always saw his heart. Alec stepped towards him and covered Magnus's hand on his chest as they sung the last part of the bridge, followed by the last chorus which they sang twice.

 

_“Cause I need you now, so don't let me down.  
You're the only thing in this world, I would die without._

_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now, but I really need you near me to_  
Keep my mind off the edge.  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now, but you're the only one that knows me...”

 

As they both sang the last chorus together, for the second time, Magnus pulled Alec into his arms as he whispered the last words into Alec's ear, just as Alec did the same.

 

“ _Better than I know myself.”_

 

When the song came to an end, Alec was still enfolded in Magnus' embrace, as he rested his head against his shoulder, smiling and blushing. A cheer went up all around them, deafening the room into the sounds of clapping and whistling.  Magnus pulled back and rested his forehead against his, smiling, looking deep into his soul, just as he was in return. Magnus whispered slowly,

“Alexander. Thank you so much for coming and singing with me. You are the only person who knows me better than I know myself. You are my other half and my soul mate. You are my everything and I love you unconditionally.” Alec smiled and whispered back.

“Well it's our special day, so your singing may have been your present, but my bravery to get up here and sing with you. That was mine.” Magnus grinned, rubbing their noses together.

“Well I am very proud of you, and I will never be able to thank you enough for-” Alec lifted his fingers to Magnus’s lips to silence him.

“It made me happy to do it, I love you and just to clarify; you know me better than anyone in the world, even more than Jace. You are my missing piece, so you complete me and make me whole.” Magnus smiled and pulled Alec into him and folded his lips onto his softly. The kiss lead from casual to more romantic and passionate, as Alec wound his arms around Magnus's neck, as Magnus lifted him from the ground. The only thought that went through Alec's mind was what Magnus had told him before _'Now on we make every day matter'_. Well it was very fitting because today was the best day of his life and it would matter for all eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
